


Sparring Match

by SinMachine420



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: "just say you're a bottom", "you ever just want someone to... boss you around a little bit", Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Deepthroating, F/M, First Meetings, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Lucio isn't as big a dick as he will later be, Mercenary Lucio (The Arcana), Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Submissive Lucio (The Arcana), aka Lucio gets bossed around a bit, but like in the opposite way, he experiences character development, name kink, named apprentice, right now he's just a brat, would love a better tagging system for characters outside the binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinMachine420/pseuds/SinMachine420
Summary: He laughs, “That I can offer. But I can’t let you in just like that,” he hops down from his seat and turns to me with a glint in his eye, “You’ll need to show me what you can do.”I raise from my seat with a chuckle, keeping my back to Lucio as I drain my glass. Though I can’t see him I can almost feel his eyes roaming over my arm and back where the cloak has fallen away. Placing the glass back on the bar I turn back to him with a smile on my face, “I can do that.”





	Sparring Match

**Author's Note:**

> The apprentice's name and some story stuff is in the beginning, but once the smut starts there's none. So if all you're here for is shameless smut (i totally get it) you can skip down

The small inn was quiet, or at least it had been when I first arrived. Now it was alive with music and laughter. I can no longer drink in peace and mind my own business when every three seconds someone is dancing on tables or starting a fight. I sigh, flagging down the barmaid.

“Whiskey, neat,” I say, glancing around at the other patrons. They’re clearly a rough group, armored and some even armed, though right now they must be celebrating something, because they don’t seem to be trying to intimidate anyone. My curiosity continues to grow as I’m handed my drink and I try to pay.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it tonight, Em, this group’s got everyone covered,” the barmaid slings a towel over her shoulder and gives a pointed glance to the bulk of the crowd. “Not sure where they got the coin, but they have a lot of it.”

I thank her and head deeper into the inn. Sure, curiosity may have killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. I find someone as armored as the rest but standing off to the side, maybe less fond of crowds, and decide he’d be a perfect introduction to the scene. I sidle up right beside him, leaning against the wall and take a sip from my drink. “What’s the party?”

He starts a bit before looking at me, posture relaxing when I’m evidently not a threat, and smiles slightly. “We just finished a job with a damn good payout. Seems a good reason to celebrate.”

“What was the job?”

He sighs, rubbing his neck with a pensive look on his face, “Not too sure of the details. Basically just roughing up some assholes who kidnapped a noble kid. The family seemed pleased, though.”

My eyes light up, contrasting my casual posture and tone, “Mercenaries, then?”

He chuckles, gesturing vaguely toward a crowded section of the bar, “Yeah, ah, run by the guy with the ah-” he waggles his fingers around his head, “blonde hair, loud. Can’t miss him.” With that he saunters off, apparently deciding that was the end of their conversation. Smirking, I relocate back to the bar, now in close proximity to this loud, blonde leader.

It doesn’t take long to identify him. The man is pristine, looking nothing like a person who kills for a living. His hair was more than blonde, it was almost platinum, contrasting the rich red fabric underlying his simple leather armor. Loud was also an understatement. Everything he said could be clearly distinguished from the rest of the conversation, and even his appearance could be described as loud. Bright, clean, nearly obsessively well-kempt. If not for the other mercs description, I’d doubt this man could lead his way through his own city. As it stands though…

“Busy day?” I say, raising my voice to allow it to carry over the inn. His eyes snap to mine, his confidence immediately obvious. He doesn’t bother hiding how his eyes rove over my face and down what’s visible of my body hidden behind my cloak. His gaze returns to mine and with a lazy wave of his hand the crowd around him disperses, giving him room to move into the stool right next to mine.

“You could say that. Who’s asking?” He grins wide, showing off perfect teeth. I get the feeling it’s on purpose.

I smile and tilt my glass to him, “Emjet. I’ve heard you’re the leader of these mercs.”

His grin grows wider and he straightens slightly in his seat, “That I am. Lucio,” he sticks out a hand to me with a flourish, “At your service~” he says, dropping his voice to a purr and lidding his eyes in a way that can only be described as suggestive. 

I can only just hold in a laugh as I shake his hand. However, whatever he’s looking for isn’t why I’m here. “Have any openings available?”

He quirks a brow, “Interested?”

“Incredibly so. Seems to be just what I need right now. A way out, something exciting.”

He laughs, “That I can offer. But I can’t let you in just like that,” he hops down from his seat and turns to me with a glint in his eye, “You’ll need to show me what you can do.”

I raise from my seat with a chuckle, keeping my back to Lucio as I drain my glass. Though I can’t see him I can almost  _ feel _ his eyes roaming over my arm and back where the cloak has fallen away. Placing the glass back on the bar I turn back to him with a smile on my face, “I can do that.”

The look in his eyes isn’t exactly innocent as he sizes me up. He’s about a half-foot shorter than me, and much leaner, and whatever that means to him makes the corners of his lips twitch before he turns his head back toward the group, “Hey Bart!” he shouts, “I’m taking your horse, so unless you want to walk back you better start getting friendly with someone.” Lucio then leaves the inn through the laughter and jeering that had erupted around us, and I follow close behind.

Lucio mounts his steed, an elegant white mare, with ease, nodding his head towards the chestnut horse that I’d be riding. I mount up and grip the reins, nodding back to Lucio before he turns and goes riding down the darkened streets, my own horse following close behind- she seems to know the way without any guidance from me. The journey is uneventful, and eventually we reach a camp outside of town, lit up by firelight. 

We both dismount and I follow Lucio once again as he leads me through a maze of tents. He looks back at me briefly, “So what brings a noble of House Tyiwa to my doorstep?”

My steps falter for a moment as I rack my brain, trying to recall if I had ever said my last name.

Sensing my confusion, he looks back again, “You’ve got the house sigil emblazoned on your belt.”

Disregarding why he was looking at my belt, I decide honesty would probably work best. At least, some honesty. “The idea of having my life set up for me was an unpleasant one. I’m making my own path.”

He nods, though he seems to be barely listening, “More money there than here.”

“It’s not always about money.”

“Isn’t it?” He turns fully to face me know, stopping us in a small clearing next to the largest tent I’ve seen in the camp. I give him a questioning glance.

He waves a hand before he starts undoing clasps on his armor to remove extraneous bits of clothing, pulling a half cape from his shoulder and letting it flutter to the ground. “Relax. We’re going to spar. You still need to show me what you can do.”

_ I’ll show him what I can do alright. _ I pull of my own cloak, now just in trousers and a sleeveless tunic, and stretch my arms above my head. “Hand-to-hand?”

He smiles, once again unabashedly looking me over, “Definitely hand-to-hand.”

I pause only a moment. I had expected he’d request swordplay or something like that. Back home I always trained in military exercise during my down time and it showed. I was strong, and I looked it. Lucio, while clearly strong, does not look it. His strength is hidden beneath a much smaller frame, and I thought he’d shy away from a test of strength against me. Unless he has other motives, and looking at him, he almost certainly does.

I nod, and move into a position in preparation for whatever he brings. He moves slowly at first, stepping towards me before darting forward, aiming a fist towards my head. I pull back, countering his movement with a jab of my own into his side, but he quickly maneuvers out of the way, wasting no time before coming back at me. We continue like this for some time, only occasionally trading blows as we find ourselves well matched. I notice a misstep on his part, widening his stance to the brink of imbalance and I swipe out a leg, knocking his foot out from under him. He falls flat on his back and I pin him there with my knee, both of us breathing heavily.

Despite my advantage over him, his grin is nothing short of lecherous, smiling up at me from his place in the dirt. I look down at him, thinking. “Such an obvious mistake. You did that on purpose, didn’t you.” 

He shrugs (as much as he can when pinned to the ground) and winks at me, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Despite this, one of his hands begins to slowly trace its way up my thigh before I smack it away. He is attractive, and seeing him on his back like this…

I look towards the large tent, “That one’s yours.”

“How  _ ever _ did you know.”

“Get inside.”

As soon as I’m off him he’s up, sauntering slowly into the tent, and I’m close behind him. The space is lavishly decorated, as loud as the man himself, and I waste no time grabbing him by his neck and pushing him into a support beam in the center of the room. His gasp is muffled as I press my mouth against his own, shoving my tongue down his throat as soon as his lips part for me.

His hips grind against me, desperate for friction. With my hand not against his throat I grab his hip, pinning him fully against the post. He whines at the lack of contact and I break the kiss, eyeing him over. He looks absolutely debauched and yet completely proud of himself. His hair is mussed and his face is flushed. He eyes me through hooded lids, still smiling as he struggles to catch his breath, “Enjoying the view?”

“Not yet,” I growl, grabbing his thighs and lifting them to my waist before carrying him over to a large bed at the back of the tent. He yelps as I toss him onto the mattress, quickly righting himself to gaze at me hungrily. But he stays put. For now.

“Lucio~” his breath hitches as I say his name, “I want you naked in fifteen seconds, and when that’s done, you’re going to show me what those stunning lips of yours can do.”

Before I can finish speaking he’s tearing at his clasps, desperately removing his armor piece by piece. I move around the bed to the side, sitting with my feet still on the ground. As I watch him scramble to remove his many pieces of clothing I’m counting down the seconds, and by the time I reach fifteen he’s only managed to remove his armor and get his shirt half off. “That’s time, Lucio.”

He scoffs, pulling off the remainder of his shirt and crawling towards me, “A bit tough to get all these buckles off in fifteen seconds, dear. Now do you want me to suck you off or-” he’s silenced by a sharp slap across his face. For a moment he only sits there, looking stunned, before a modicum of anger begins to creep across his face, “How da-”

“I didn’t tell you to take off as much as you could, I told you to take it all off. If you don’t want to be punished, then you should do as you’re told.”

His face reddens but he bites his lip, silencing any other comments he could have made.

I smile, “Good boy. Now come here.”

He quickly moves off the bed to kneel between my parted legs and looks up at me for a moment. Despite his whining, he at least has the decency to seek permission first. I nod, and he quickly shifts his focus to the lacing of my pants, hastily undoing the knots and pulling my trousers down just enough to free my erection.

He leans forward, slowly licking a stripe from the root to it’s tip before sinking his head down over the head. He doesn’t go any further, swirling his tongue around the head and then pulls back completely. He opens his mouth, likely to say some inane comment, but before he can do so I grip his hair, pushing him back down over my length until I hit the back of his throat. He sputters only a moment before his throat relaxes and he moans against me, sending vibrations through my cock. Clearly he’s done this before. I keep my grip tight in his hair but allow him to move. He sets a steady pace, bobbing his head up and down from the base to the head, sliding his tongue around my shaft.

It wasn’t long before the pressure was mounting in my gut as his skilled mouth works me, pulling low moans from my throat. Noticing this, his speed quickens, but he can only bob a few more times before I yank his head back and off of me. A string of saliva and pre connects my cock to his mouth, lips red and swollen. Still undaunted he grins at me rather breathlessly, “Having troubles?”

I hum silently and stand, pulling blonde hair till he rises to his feet in front of me. His own neglected length strains against the fabric of his pants, desperate. “If you want me to fuck your pretty ass, then I had to get your talented mouth off of me.” He whimpers a bit, reaching up to grasp my wrist. “Get on the bed, Lucio.”

He crawls to the center of the bed, tugging on his boots to remove them. As soon as they’re off I grip the waist of his pants, tugging them off with a force that has Lucio falling to his back. Finally he’s bared to me. His blush crawls down his neck and across his chest, a startling pink against pale skin. His erection lays against his stomach, flushed and drooling pre and begging to be touched. Before that...

“Do you have oil?”

He nods his head back to a small bedside table. I crawl forward to reach the drawer, searching through as Lucio works to remove my tunic, running his hand over my exposed chest. I find a small bottle and-  _ oh. _ Isn’t that interesting. I lean back to show off what I’d found, and his eyes fix on the golden ring in my hand. His returning smile is unashamed, but the blush deepening across his cheeks tell a different story.

“You must love to make things difficult for yourself, Lucio.” I lightly trace a finger along the length of his dick, barely even touching him. He lets out a shuddery breath, bucking his hips in an attempt for anything more. Instead I pull back, leaving him alone yet again. 

He gives a frustrated groan and fixes me with an icy glare, “If all I wanted was to be stopped from getting off, I could do that much on my own.”

I grin, wrapping my hand tightly around his cock. He gasps, arching his back upwards and pushing his head back into the bed. “Clearly,” I purr, fastening the ring around his base in his moment of distraction.

He lets out a breathless laugh, “You,  _ ngh _ , are a cruel partner.”

“Would you have me any other way?”

“Definitely not.”

With a smile I begin properly stroking him, pulling my hand up and twisting my grip around his head, slicking my hand with pre before continuing my ministrations. Lucio writhes on his back, loudly moaning and gasping each time I press against his slit with my thumb. I don’t think I’ve ever seen something as beautiful as the lead mercenary inching towards the edge. His eyes flutter but he doesn’t let them close, keeping his gaze on me, like he needs to see me, or he needs me to see him.

His breathing becomes more shallow and his eyes finally slide shut, the movement of his hips erratic. I could stop, but ah, with the ring, I can watch as he nears closer and closer to the peak, never reaching it. I drag my thumb along the underside of his cock, pushing firmly into his tip. He whines and bucks his hips away, mouth open in a silent scream as he drowns in a state of painful near-orgasm. Finally I relent, sitting back on my heels as I watch him slowly come down, his muscles relaxing a bit as he leaves the edge. For once, he seems speechless.

I feel like I could do that to him for ages, leaving him in a fucked-out space of unreachable orgasm, completely helpless and loving it. I can’t ignore my own needs forever though, so I lean forward, running my hands along his sides and tracing the toned muscle beneath. I push my teeth into the skin of his throat and he responds with a pleased grunt as I alternate between sucking and licking against the bite. When I’m satisfied with the mark I’ve left I tilt my head to whisper in his ear.

“You’ve been so good, Lucio~” his hips jerk involuntarily, rubbing his length against my stomach and causing a full body shudder to run through him, “I’m going to fuck you now, until you can’t think of anything but me, and you’re not going to come until I let you. Do you understand?”

“ _ Ha-ah, y-yes. _ ”

I press a light kiss against his jaw, “Good boy~”

I raise myself up to grab the bottle of oil. Back resting on my heels I pour a healthy dose of oil into my hand, dipping two fingers into the viscous substance before stroking myself. I tease my finger around his entrance and then push in, pulling a high keen from Lucio. I move my finger around inside him for a moment, then add a second finger. I’m getting impatient with my own prolonging, barely preparing him before I withdraw my hand and line myself up with his ass.

I lift one of his legs over my shoulder, opening him up to me a bit more as I slowly push in. My own groan is drowned out by his cries when I bottom out, pausing for a moment to allow him to adjust. He bites his lip and reaches forward to grab at my arm, pulling me down till I’m leaning over him, his knee bent nearly to his ear, “ _ Ha,  _ oh I  _ knew _ you’d be fun,  _ ngh. _ ”

I chuckle, pulling my hips back till only the head remains inside him, before slamming back in all at once. He jumps with a loud gasp that breaks off into a string of whimpers and slurred words. I set a brutal pace, fucking Lucio into the mattress until he’s nothing but a mewling mess. I reach down to grip his still sensitive cock and he locks his teeth in my shoulder to muffle a strangled cry. I need to see him again, lost and screaming for release that he can’t quite reach. It doesn’t take long before he clenches around me, loudly moaning and whimpering into my shoulder as he hits his peak. He quivers with the tension in his muscles but the end never comes.

Shivering and warm and  _ tight _ I can feel my own release fast approaching. I raise myself enough so that my hand can thread through his hair, tugging his face to look at me while the hand wrapped around his cock drifts further down to the small latch on the ring.

“Are you ready to come, Lucio?” He barely responds, breath hissing between clenched teeth. I snap the latch, pulling the ring from him. It only takes a couple more thrusts before he nearly screams, his eyes screwed shut as his spunk paints over his chest and even hitting his jaw. I don’t last much longer with him clenching around me and with a guttural groan I release inside of him, filling his ass with my come. 

We stay like that for a few moments before I pull myself out of him with an obscene noise, come and oil puddling onto the sheets, and flop onto my back beside him. My breath slows and my heart rate finally calms. I twist to lift myself from the bed but I’m stopped by Lucio throwing his arm around my waist, keeping me locked in place. I smile softly, lying back down and pulling Lucio onto my chest. He moves his head slightly to rest over my heart, slowly falling asleep to the rhythm. Before we both drift off, I can hear him quietly mutter,

“You’re  _ definitely _ hired.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! This was my first fic in about six years, so I'm a bit out of practice. Thanks for reading, leave a comment if there's anything else you'd like to see. Thank you <3


End file.
